


Paskha shokolada

by firesign10



Series: Sochi [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Easter, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared surprises Jensen with an Easter Basket while Jensen's on his skating tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paskha shokolada

**Author's Note:**

> Easter prompt by [](http://siennavie.livejournal.com/profile)[siennavie](http://siennavie.livejournal.com/): Sequel to [A Soapy Sochi Surprise](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/1175259.html) with "Easter basket/Easter chocolates"

Jared knocked on Jensen's door, waiting in the hotel hallway for him to answer. Another hotel, he thought, but this was was far pleasanter than the one they'd shared back in Sochi, Russia, last year. He and Jensen had met during the Sochi Olympic Games in 2014, when Jared's shower in their sub-standard hotel had crapped out on him mid-lather. He'd knocked on Jensen's door seeking assistance, and had gotten so much more than just a rinse.

The spontaneous scorching sex had launched an actual relationship. He and Jensen had been going out for a over a year now, despite the demands of their training schedules. Jared's training was a lot lighter for now, and he was working as a speed skating trainer himself. Jensen was figure skating in shows and exhibitions, and as often as Jared could, he traveled with his boyfriend so they could spend time together. And he never tired of seeing Jensen skate--the perfect blend of strength and beauty, in his opinion.

Right now, though, he had a present for Jensen.

He held the basket carefully. It was an ordinary wicker basket, filled with shiny green Easter grass that was already shedding little bits all over the hotel's dark blue carpet. He eyed the contents anxiously, hoping Jensen would be both surprised and pleased.

The door opened, and Jensen greeted him with a big smile, pulling him into the room. "Jared! God, I missed you!" All other conversation waited as they shared a deep kiss, losing themselves in each other for a few minutes.

"Oh, that's so much better," said Jensen, his green eyes sparkling as he surveyed his boyfirend. "I'm glad you were able to come. Sorry I couldn't see you before the show."

"That's fine. I got the comp seat you left me. You were fantastic, baby." Jared beamed with pride as he looked at Jensen. As far as he was concerned, all the other figure skaters could just skate off the earth--Jensen was the best.

"You're partial," Jensen said with a laugh. "Come sit. What's that?" He gestured to the basket, dwarfed by Jared's big hands.

"Oh, um, well, it's Easter! So I have an Easter basket for you. I told the Easter Bunny I'd help out, since you are on the road." Jared felt a little nervous as he shoved the basket at Jensen.

"Aw, sweetheart, thank you! You didn't need to do that." Jensen drew Jared to the plush sofa and pushed him down. "Your lips are the only sweetness I need." He kissed Jared lingeringly, their tongues meeting and twisting together.

"I'd tell you how corny that was if you hadn't just kissed my brain into mush," Jared said. "Maybe I should keep the basket for myself now." He pretended to cradle it in his arms, keeping Jensen out.

"No! Mine!" Jensen laughed and tugged on Jared's arms. He retrieved the basket and began to look through it. His expression changed to one of surprise as he picked up the first few chocolates. "Jared! Are these--did you--"

"Yeah," Jared said, smiling at Jensen's befuddlement. "I did."

Jensen picked up a chocolate bar. It had the sweet face of a young girl wearing a kerchief on it. "Alenka! You got me Alenka?" He tore the bar open and bit the corner, his eyes closing in bliss. "Oh, man! Just as good as I remembered." He looked at Jared with wonder. "Dude, I can't believe you got me an Easter basket filled with my favorite Russian chocolates!"

While a lot of their experience in Russia left much to be desired, they had both fallen in love with the rich, unadulterated Russian chocolates. Plain milk chocolate bars, dark chocolate, individually wrapped candies filled with praline, creme brulee, fruit jams, and even little liquor bottles with real liquor in them, all were a delicacy far beyond American chocolate. Jared had assembled an assortment of Jensen's favorites, all nestled in the green cellophane grass.

Jensen shook his head. "This is amazing. Thank you, you are the best boyfriend!" He planted a big kiss on Jared, and Jared tasted the traces of chocolate still on Jensen's lips.

"Well, about that," Jared said. Jensen looked at him with alarm.

"Um, you didn't bring me the best chocolate ever to break up with me, did you?" Jensen tried to sound joking, but Jared heard the faint undertone of fear.

"No." Jared took a deep breath, picking up a plastic egg from the basket. He popped it open. Inside, on a tiny bed of green velvet, was a silver band with a row of diamonds embedded around it. "Jensen, I'd like to stop being your boyfriend and instead...be your fiancé. And ultimately, your husband. If you'll have me." He felt inordinately proud that his voice hadn't shaken even a little bit, even if his insides were quivering madly.

Jensen stared at him. eyes round. He reached out and touched Jared's cheek, then picked up the ring. "It's beautiful. And yes--of course I will." He wrapped his arms around Jared, and Jared felt the moisture of Jensen's happy tears on his cheek. He heaved a great sigh of relief, and the two of them sank down on to the couch, lost in each other's arms.

But not before Jensen reached over and carefully put the wicker Easter basket out of harm's way.


End file.
